Stranded
by moonbabyscoot
Summary: Adrien's car breaks down in a small town. A beautiful, blue-eyed mechanic tells him it will take a few days to fix. She has hidden talents. Will he make it to his engagement party?
1. Chapter 1

so many ideas for stories, so little time! im excited about this one though, hope u like it :)

xo moonbaby

...

"What the-?"

Kim was finishing up an oil change when the silver car pulled up to the shop. It was a small town, and people just didn't drive cars like that here.

The driver's door opened and a tall blonde man stepped out, swinging his suit jacket over his shoulder. People just didn't dress like that here.

Kim came to his senses. "You need directions?"

The man shut the car door and looked at Kim. "I wish that was all," he said, taking in the peeling paint and faded signs. "But my car started handling funny and making weird noises. Can you take a look?"

Kim looked at the car again and flipped the toothpick in his mouth. He'd never even seen a machine that expensive, much less worked on one. "Hey Boss!" he yelled, making the blonde man jump a little. "You better come see this!"

Adrien looked up as the office door swung open. A slight woman in grease-stained overalls came down the steps, black hair tied up in a bandanna. An orange kitten perched on her shoulder.

"You're…in charge?" Adrien said in surprise, taking in her delicate features and big blue eyes.

"It's my name on the sign, isn't it?" She said drily, slowly taking in the expensive clothes before eyeballing the car.

He looked up. _Marinette's Motor Repair_ , it said in faded blue letters. He blushed in embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry, I just, well. Something's wrong with my car, maybe you can help."

Kim smiled a little, enjoying his discomfort. He'd seen a lot of people underestimate Mari. "He says it's handling funny and making noises."

Marinette scratched the cat's head absentmindedly. "How many miles on it?"

"60,000."

"Last service?"

"I don't know, honestly, my..." he felt more out of place by the minute. "My assistant takes care of it."

"Did you notice a sweet smell?"

Adrien looked at her in surprise again and nodded, then quickly relaxed his face. "Yes."

Her lips twitched a little. "Kim, why don't you find…" she looked at him expectantly.

"Adrien, Adrien Agreste." He held out a hand.

She shook it, blue eyes narrowing a little. "Find Adrien somewhere to sit while we take a look."

Kim nodded, smirking as he wiped a folding chair with a rag. He didn't have a lot of sympathy for rich folks.

….

Chapter 2

Adrien looked up as Marinette approached him. She and Kim had been poking around for about 20 minutes, long enough for Adrien to and find out he had no cell phone service at all.

"Well…?"

"Well," she said, wiping her hands on a towel. "Your transmission is shot."

Adrien looked at her blankly. "Is that bad?"

She surveyed him and chewed her lip for a moment. "It's bad. You can't drive that car until its replaced."

"And how long will that take? I…I have somewhere to be." He was starting to fear the worst.

"Well, we have to order the part, and we don't get a lot of cars like yours around here, so…probably about 3 days."

Adrien leaned forward and put his face in his hands. "Perfect," he muttered, running a hand through his hair. "Just perfect." He took a breath and gathered himself before standing, draping his jacket over one arm.

"Yoo-hoo! Mari!" A hugely pregnant woman with auburn hair came up the drive, a small boy in tow. She saw the Bentley and whistled. "So this is it then, hmm? We came over as soon as we heard! Wow-ee, look at that fancy ride, Paul!"

Mari gave her a warm smile and a hug. "Hey Alya. Hi Paulie," she said, handing the boy the kitten from her shoulder and ruffling his hair.

"Ooohh and this is the driver, hmm?" she stage whispered, looking Adrien up and down thoroughly. "Alix didn't mention the eye candy!"

Adrien coughed a little in surprise. He put out a hand. "Adrien Agreste, nice to meet you."

"I'll say." Alya shook his hand and laughed. "Any other ninth month of the year and I'd ask you to dinner!"

Adrien laughed and blushed, liking her immediately.

Alya winked and elbowed Mari in the ribs. "She's single though, so she can ask you."

Marinette closed her eyes in embarrassment, turning red and shaking her head. "Alyaaa.."

Alya just laughed again and held her big stomach happily. "So, Adrien, what brings you to this neck of the woods, besides that gorgeous ride?"

Adrien sighed. "Well, Marinette tells me my transmission is shot and I'm stuck here for 3 days until it can be replaced."

"Oof! Expensive _and_ inconvenient, the double whammy! Hope you don't have somewhere to be." Alya nudged Marinette in the ribs again, always eager to play matchmaker for her friend.

"Just my engagement party." He glanced quickly at Marinette and then at the ground.

Alya's face fell. "Ah, you're engaged! Well, nobody's perfect." Marinette snorted.

"So where can he stay?" Alya was still determined—rich, handsome out-of-towners weren't an everyday thing. "The Old Dutch?"

Marinette shook her head. "Gladys would eat him alive."

"True…Bella's?"

"No vacancies since the Bacon's burned down."

Adrien looked on, bewildered. He'd never been somewhere without a hotel, and they usually had a few stars.

Marinette crossed her arms looked Adrien up and down again. He was reminded of his modeling days, under all this scrutiny.

"Nothing for it, I guess. You'll have to stay with me. Hope you don't mind a pull-out couch."

"I—what?"

"Just nod and say thank you, Adrien, its in your best interest!" Alya grinned at him. She was enjoying this immensely.

Marinette rolled her eyes a little but gave Adrien a small smile.

Kim spat his toothpick onto the ground in disgust.

….

want more? let me know what u think! xo


	2. Chapter 2

feel free to hate me for the fiancee bit, but remember everything is a plot device at this point!

ha ha

xo moonbaby

...

"Wait here."

Marinette slipped into her apartment and closed the door, leaving Adrien blinking uncertainly in the small hallway at the top of the stairs.

The door opened a few inches and Marinette's hand stuck out, holding a piece of cheese.

"Take this," she commanded. "You have to endear yourself to Plagg."

Adrien took the cheese obediently. This whole situation was getting more surreal by the minute.

He side-stepped through the door and was confronted by a portly black cat, looking up at him suspiciously.

"Go ahead, give it to him!"

"He knelt down and offered the cheese to the cat, who sniffed it a little and then ate it greedily, licking Adrien's fingers and then nuzzling into his hand. A deep purr started up soon after, and Adrien chuckled at the transformation, giving Plagg a good scratch around the ears.

He straightened and looked around at the apartment. It was old, but not shabby.

"So this is the kitchen, obviously," she said, tossing her bandanna on the table and shaking out her shiny black hair.

He followed her through the doorway. "This the living room—there's your couch, though you'll be sharing with Plagg."

She unclipped her overalls and let them settle down onto her hips in a practiced motion. Adrien looked around instead of at the figure under her tank top. "Bathroom, towels in there, this is my room…" She turned around the find Adrien standing still, staring as though transfixed into her small sewing room.

He took a step forward and then paused, looking at her for permission. She strugged and he stepped into the room towards the dressmaker's dummy.

"Did you make this?" He couldn't keep the awe from his voice. The dummy was dressed in a delicate, cream colored bodysuit in lace and satin.

"What, a mechanic can't make lingerie?" She had that same dry town from before.

"No, I didn't mean-!" Adrien couldn't believe how many times he'd seemed like a complete ass that day. He sighed and barely brushed the lace with his fingertips. "This is exquisite."

"I guess that means a lot, coming from you."

He looked at her, puzzled and ready to be offended.

She raised her eyebrows. "I live in a small town, not under a rock, Mr. _Agreste_ ," she said, leaning on his last name.

Adrien opened his mouth and closed it. He'd never made so many blunders in one day.

Marinette took pity on him.

"You want some tea?"

Adrien nodded. "Yes, thanks. And um- can I use your phone? I don't have any service."

Marinette nodded towards the bedroom. You can use the one in there. Better tell that fiancée of yours what's going on."

Adrien sighed and turned away from the dress dummy as Marinette padded back to the kitchen, putting on the kettle and poking around for snacks. She couldn't help but overhear snatches of his conversation.

"—somewhere on route 9." Pause. "I'm sorry, Chlo, it's not like I planned this!"

He was pacing. "She—the mechanic says 3 days to get the part. I know, I know, but I can still make it in time."

A pause.

Adrien sighed. "Come on, Chlo, don't be like that. Of course this is important to me. You think I want to be stuck in some dinky town in the middle no where?"

He leaned against the wall, shoulders sagging. His voice was quiet. "Chloe, that's not fair."

"No, I know, I'm sorry this happened but I'll be the—"

"Yeah, I'm at—" he glanced up and his eyes met Marinette's then quickly looked away, "—a motel."

"Yes, I'm sorry. Ok. I love—"

A click and the dial tone.

"—you."

He looked up again, and Marinette quickly righted herself from where she had been leaning in the doorway, moving back into the kitchen to act busy with the tea things.

Adrien hung up the phone and came into the kitchen without looking at her. He sat down at the table and unbuttoned his shirt sleeves, rolling them up over elbows.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have—I'm sorry." Marinette meant it.

"No, its ok. Just some trouble in paradise," Adrien said heavily. Plagg jumped into his lap and he started petting, rewarded with deep purrs.

Marinette opened the fridge. There was a clink, and then a cold beer was set in front of him.

"Screw the tea." She opened her own and clinked it against his before tipping the bottle back for a long swig.

Adrien shook his head a little but followed suit. It had been a long day, alright.

...


	3. Chapter 3

alya and nino have the cutest family omg!

xo moonbaby

...

The phone rang and Marinette answered it.

"Hey babe, what's up?" She swished her beer around and drained it.

"Yeah, he's right here." Marinette looked at Adrien and smiled, then laughed a little. "Ok, sure thing. See you soon."

"It seems Alya is determined to have dinner with you, so she invited us over. If that works for you."

Adrien shrugged. It's not like he had any plans. "Sounds good."

"Good, since I already agreed. I'll be ready in 15."

"Do I need to… is this ok?" Adrien asked, gesturing at his clothes.

Marinette smiled at him before leaving the kitchen. "It's just family dinner. You're overdressed, if anything."

Adrien sat at the table, petting the cat and drinking the beer, wondering for the hundredth time how he ended up the apartment of a lady mechanic in a town where people still used land lines. He also couldn't remember being treated so well by strangers—most people were nice to him for a reason. Plagg purred happily in his lap.

Marinette emerged again, in a long black maxi dress with her hair pulled back in French braids. She slipped on some beat up canvas sneakers and scooped some cat food into a dish.

"You ready? It's just next door." Adrien nodded and stood, despite Plagg's protests. He brushed at his shirt and pants, now covered in black cat hair, but to no avail.

Marinette scratched the cat's head as he twined around her legs. "Oh Plagg," she sighed, chuckling, "this is why we can't have nice things!"

…..

Alya's house really was just next door, down the dusty road. Marinette walked in and kicked her shoes off with practiced ease. "We're here!" she yelled.

A chubby toddler came charging down the hall towards them, gurgling happily, chased by a tall man in glasses.

"Mahmette!" the little girl cried, and Marinette scooped her up over her head. "Noodle!" Marinette cried, raspberrying her tummy. The girl shrieked in delight. Marinette settled the kid on her hip and leaned over to kiss the man on the cheek.

"Hey Nino! Keeping busy, I see." Marinette turned. "Adrien, this is Nino, and this little noodle," she kissed the baby's head, "is Nora."

"Nice to meet you man, sorry about the circumstances." Nino extended a hand and Adrien shook it. "You're very welcome, anyway. Come on in!"

Adrien was about to respond when Alya's voice came from the kitchen.

"Hey you lot, get in here and bring me that baby!"

The kitchen was big and friendly, and clearly the center of the house. Marinette kissed Alya and settled Nora into her high chair.

"Hey, Adrien, welcome aboard!" she said, smiling. "Can I watch you drink a beer?"

"Uhh..what?" Adrien blushed a little, a bit overwhelmed by this lively, sprawling family. The two women laughed.

Alya winked at him. "I don't get to have one until this baby comes out, and I see these two knock 'em back all the time!" She opened the fridge. "We also have…grape juice and breast milk if you're into that."

Adrien was bright red. "B-beer is fine!" he stammered, catching Marinette's amused expression.

"YAAAAAHHHHH!" Paul came charging through the kitchen, brandishing a nerf gun. A foam pellet got Marinette in the stomach and she clutched herself dramatically, sinking to her knees.

"Don't encourage him, Mari, it's almost dinner time! Paulie, isn't there something you're supposed to do?" Alya chided, deftly removing the nerf gun and stowing it above the refrigerator. "You can have it back after you practice the piano."

"But Mooooom," he wailed, "the new part is so haaard and dad doesn't get it either!"

"I can take a look if you want, Paul," said Adrien, smiling shyly at the little boy.

Paul looked at him warily. "Who are you?"

"I'm the guy with that fancy car, but I can also drive the piano a little bit."

Paul laughed. "You don't drive a piano!"

Adrien's eyes widened. "Are you kidding? Piano is just like driving. There are buttons and pedals and you have to look where you're going or you'll stop! Show me the piano and we'll go for a ride, ok?"

"This way!" Paul took off and Adrien followed, smiling a little as he remembered struggling through his first lessons.

Alya gave Marinette a significant look.

"He's _engaged_ , Alya." Marinette made sure Adrien was out of earshot before leaning in to dish. "But I think it's not going so well…"

…..

Adrien and Paul sat next to each other on the piano bench.

"Ok, seatbelts on!" Paul laughed and mimed along. "Check your mirrors!" Adrien doodled the lowest key and Paul followed, banging on the highest.

"Hands in position!" Adrien felt a little thrill go through him as his hands rested on the keys. He didn't do this enough.

"Eyes on the road!" Paul giggled and looked up at Adrien who stood very straight, with a serious look on his face.

"Ok, Paul, where are we going?"

"Uhhhmmm, to the store?"

"Ok and what do we need there?"

"Candy!"

"And what is the weather like?"

"First sunny but then a tornado!"

Adrien chuckled. "Ok, sounds great. Now I need _you_ to keep the car driving straight down the road, ok? Can you do this?" Adrien gave him some two finger chords and the rhythm. "And maybe there is a bend in the road so you can go over here too…. and over here, but keep the time so that the car is moving ok?"

"Ok!" Paul got the hang of it.

"It's a sunny day first, right?" Adrien's fingers found a happy melody. "The birds are chirping—" he played a trill "—the flowers are blooming, but, oh no!" A dramatic chord. "The sky is getting darker!" Adrien's melody became low and ominous. "Here comes the rain…what's that ahead… is it? It's a tornado! Aaahhhh!"

Paul laughed as Adrien playing got crazy and dissonant. "Paul! The car is going off the road, come on!" Paul scrambled to find his chords again.

"Look, we made it to the store, let's get inside." Adrien played a little walking music. "Ok, Paul, can you go up to…here?" Adrien showed him. "We're going to drive the shopping cart now."

"Ok!"

"Hmmmm, what did we need again? Broccoli?" The notes were ominous.

"No! Candy!"

"Anchovies?"

"Ew, no!"

Adrien showed off a little, fluttering through notes, reaching around Paul to play all the way to the high end of the piano.

"Gosh this store is really confusing. Oooh there we go, let's buy some chicken teeth."

"Chickens don't have teeth!" Paul protested.

Adrien played crazily. "Paul, look out, you're going to knock over all the cereal boxes!" Paul found his chords again.

"Where's the candy?" he asked, getting worried.

"Hmm.." Adrien's notes were hopeful. "I think it's right…here!" He launched into the Maple Leaf Rag and heard laughter behind him.

Alya, Nino, and Marinette were all watching. Adrien kept playing and leaned over to Paul conspiratorially. "What do you say we drive home _really_ fast?" Paul nodded. "Here do like this." Adrien played in double time until Paul got it.

"Ok, leeeeeet's go!" Adrien leaned back and forth, fingers flying, repeating the melody over and over again, adding in crazy cascades as Paul focused on his chords, tongue out in concentration.

"Aaaannnd we made it!" Adrien fanned the keys for the ending, then walked all the way up and plinked the high E. The adults clapped loudly and Adrien gave Paul a high five.

"Mommy, dad, did you see? I drove the piano!" Paul's face was bright.

"Wow, you did, honey! Can you say thank you to Adrien for helping you?"

"Thanks Mr. Adrien."

"No problem, Paul. Drive safe, ok?"

Marinette couldn't help but smile.

...


	4. Chapter 4

was having a really hard time with this scene and then suddenly the whole story just came to me all at once! excited to keep working on it. hope u enjoy

xo moonbaby

...

"Mom, can I be excused please?" Paul was wiggling in his seat, bored with the adult dinner conversation.

"Ok, Paulie, but be quiet ok? Nora is sleeping."

Adrien felt warm. He hadn't had a family dinner in… well, he didn't want to think about that. Adrien and Nino had hit it off right away, talking about music. Nino ran the local radio station, and his record collection was epic. Adrien had felt himself loosening up a little over dinner, laughing at stories of local mishaps. He couldn't help but notice the way Marinette's face lit up as she and Alya finished each other's sentences.

"Thank you again, Alya, it was really great."

She shook her head. "Adrien, seriously. You charmed my kid and ate leftover lasagna! I should be thanking you." She shot Marinette a glance.

"So Adrien, where did you learn to drive the piano like that?" Nino gathered and stacked the plates next to him.

"I started about Paul's age, maybe a little younger." He rubbed the rim of his beer bottle with his finger, suddenly self-conscious.

"You must have been in Band or something, right? You're really good."

Adrien shook his head. "No, I was homeschooled. It was just something I was supposed to do, but I grew to really enjoy it."

"Really? I had you pegged for a private school kid for sure." Marinette studied him. "Blazers and hazing and what not." His shirt probably cost her month's rent.

Adrien shrugged. "My dad ran a pretty tight ship, and I was on set a lot."

"On set?" Nino asked.

Adrien cringed a little, regretting his words. "I was a, uh, model, for my dad's company." He fixed his attention on the tablecloth. Most people he knew were already in fashion and well aware.

"Ohhhh my god." Marinette said softly, bringing her hands up to cover her open mouth. Everyone looked to see her slump back in her chair, incredulous. She brought her hands down a little and looked at Adrien, cheeks pink. "Was that _you_ in the _Jeune_ jeans campaign?"

"Indeed it was." Adrien ran a hand through his hair in embarrassment.

Alya gasped. Her eyes were gleeful. "Oh my god, Adrien _Agreste!_ Mari, that poster...!" They both burst out laughing. Adrien looked at Nino who shrugged, smiling at their amusement.

"Excuse me for just a moment." Alya moved surprisingly fast for such a pregnant woman, disappearing into the living room, where they heard some rummaging around. "Yes! Ha!"

She came back, flipping through a big photo album.

"Alyaaa," Marinette said warily, but there was no stopping her. Alya put the book down on the table and pointed triumphantly. "Found it! This is _too_ funny!"

It was a snapshot of Marinette as a teenager, hair in pigtails and mouth full of braces, in her bedroom. One hand was at her mouth in an 'Oh my' gesture and the other…on a poster of young, shirtless Adrien, staring out from an ad campaign, his thumbs hooked into the belt loops of his jeans.

Nino and Alya laughed heartily, as Adrien and Marinette both groaned, faces red, unable to look each other in the eye.

"This friendship is over." Marinette had her head in her hands, but she was laughing too.

"Oh, come on, it's hilarious!" Alya wiped tears of mirth from her eyes. "We all had an awkward phase."

"Uhm, no, clearly not all of us did, Alya," Marinette said, gesturing at Adrien, who blushed again.

Adrien grabbed the album, teasing. "Let's see some of yours, Alya, it's only fair!"

A picture fell out onto the table and Adrien picked it up. It was a picture of Marinette on a red-haired guy's back, both laughing with joy, a ring sparkling on the hand that held onto his shoulder. A perfect engagement photo.

The room went silent. Alya snatched it from his hand and shoved it back in the album, hurrying to put it away. Marinette inhaled sharply and fiddled with her water glass, all laughter gone from her face.

Nino cleared his throat and stood up. "Come on, man, help me with the dishes." Nino grabbed plates and Adrien followed suit, grateful for the excuse.

Alya had her hand on Marinette's shoulders, but Marinette shook her head a little and put on a bright smile as if nothing had happened.

"Bring the ice cream when you're done, ok hon?" Alya sat back down in her chair sighed tiredly, rubbing her stomach. "I have to feed Ben and Jerry." Nino smiled and gave her a tender kiss on the temple, and Adrien looked away quickly, blushing a little. Marinette watched him retreat to the kitchen.

Adrien set the dishes by the sink. "What was that about?" He didn't want to pry, but Marinette's demeanor had changed so much over dinner, only to snap right back to the cool, distant mechanic he had first encountered.

Nino ran water into the sink and sighed. "Nathaniel and Mari were together all of art school, this real dream couple, you know? Engaged and everything, and then Mari gets a _fucking_ —" Nino took a controlling breath, looking around guiltily for swearing, "—a voicemail, and he's run off to San Francisco with his _male_ drawing professor." Nino dunked the plates in and started washing a little too hard, then stopped abruptly and looked at Adrien. "It's not that Nath is gay, that's, I mean obviously that's fine, but it was so—and Mari was just wrecked by it." His voice was low. "Is still wrecked by it in a lot of ways."

Adrien let this news settle over him. It explained a lot, but something nagged him. "Art school? But she's a mechanic."

Nino nodded. "Yeah, that's the thing. After he left she couldn't stand to be there anymore, quit everything a month before graduating and went to trade school and moved back to her hometown to open the shop."

"That's pretty drastic." Adrien thought of the sewing room and how defensive Marinette was when he admired her work.

"Mari's tenacious as hell but Alya and I still worry about her—oof, what's up my guy?" Paul had run into the kitchen and hugged Nino around the legs. "Isn't it your bedtime?"

"Daddy, can Mr. Adrien drive the piano with me again, please?" Paul looked shyly at Adrien.

"Your sister is sleeping, Paulie, and Mr. Adrien has had a long day," Nino said, drying his hands.

"Please? I'll go right to bed after I promise!"

"I don't mind, Nino, I'll play something quiet."

Nino looked at them both and threw up his hands. "Ok, get your pjs on while I get the ice cream!"

…

Adrien sat at the piano, letting music run through him.

With a small smile, he started to play, gentle low chords making way into the sad upper melody of _My Funny Valentine_. He breathed into it, careful not to play too loudly, enjoying the soft noises of the piano at work. His fingers reworked the notes as he wandered into some improvisation, remembering the day he first rebelled against his classical training. The look on his dad's face… he found himself suddenly at the end of the song. With a small sigh, he took his hands from the keys.

"How was that Paul?" He turned on the piano bench and froze a little. Nora's breathing was steady on the baby monitor, and Paul was snuggled up between Nino and Alya on the couch, nestled in their arms under the lamplight. A lump grew in Adrien's throat and he looked at his shoes.

"Really good, Mr. Adrien," Paul said sleepily, his head on Alya's shoulder.

Marinette watched from the doorway, arms folded. "We better let you guys go to bed," she said, straightening, and Adrien stood up quickly, sticking on a smile.

Nino scooped Paul up and extended a hand. "Great to meet you, man, please come play again if you want."

Alya stood slowly, holding her belly. "You're welcome any time, Adrien. I'll walk you guys out."

In the hallway, Marinette slipped her shoes on and gave Alya a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for dinner, babe, get some rest ok?"

Alya held the door open. "Marinette!" she said as they went down the steps.

Marinette turned, drenched in light from the house.

"Maybe Adrien should come to your show on Friday?" Alya's face had that mischievous gleam again.

" _Goodnight_ , Alya." Marinette's tone was firm. She turned abruptly and walked down the dark driveway, Adrien hurrying to keep up.


	5. Chapter 5

i have been writing this story by hand in the woods, folks. its not over yet!

xo moonbaby

...

Adrien awoke to a warm, vibrating lump sitting on his chest. He took a moment to get his bearings.

Couch, small apartment, someone humming in the shower, cat. _Busted transmission, small town, beautiful mechanic hostess scorned by ex-fiancee._

"Good Morning, Plagg."

A cloud of steam escaped from the bathroom as Marinette emerged, wrapped in a fluffy pink towel. "You're awake, then." She looked at him for a moment. "The bathroom's all yours," she said, walking into her bedroom. Adrien noticed a smattering of freckles across her shoulders as she closed the door.

Adrien stood (to Plagg's great annoyance), hastily pulling on his pants. He stretched briefly before carefully making up his couch bed, turning down the sheet and blanket and fluffing the pillow.

He straightened at the sound of a click, to find Marinette watching him from her doorframe, clipping on her mechanic's overalls.

"You want some coffee?" she asked, walking into the kitchen. Adrien followed, trying to stay out of the way.

She glanced at her watch. "Oh bother, I have to get down to the shop for a minute, can you put the coffee on?"

"I—" Adrien started, but she was already disappearing down the stairs.

…

Marinette stepped out of her workboots and opened the door to her apartment to find Adrien Agreste frantically wiping at her cabinets. Hot water streamed down from the coffee maker, which gurgled and clucked unhappily.

"What the-?!" Adrien leaned his head against the counter and blushed deeply, the absolute picture of shame.

"You…don't know… how to make coffee…" Marinette said slowly, before clapping a hand over her mouth to hide her grin.

Adrien shook his head and stood, wet towel dangling limply from his hand as he stared at the ground, flushed to his roots.

Marinette swiftly crossed the kitchen and unplugged the machine. She opened the top and barked with laughter, stuffing knuckles into her mouth. "How—what?!" The water reservoir was clogged with whole beans. She looked up at him incredulously. "You… you _really_ don't know how to make coffee!"

"I can manage a multibillion dollar corporation.." Adrien muttered, eyes flicking to hers and then back to the ground.

Marinette snorted, failing to suppress her giggles. Adrien's mouth quirked at the corners.

"I can speak Chinese?" he offered, grinning as Marinette burst out laughing. Some of the embarrassment ebbed away.

"Ooohhh, I know, I can _fence!_ "

Marinette lost it, stomping her foot and grabbing the counter for support. Adrien couldn't help but laugh with her, his face aching from grinning. Slowly, they quieted, and Marinette crossed to the phone, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Hey, Alya? Can you bring some coffee over?" She looked Adrien straight in the eye, smirking. "My machine isn't working."

….

thank u for the encouragement! so much is going to happen i hope you stay with me ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Adrien followed Marinette down the stairs to the garage, still chuckling a little from the coffee episode.

"You can use the office to— _Burke!_ " Marinette's face split wide open at the sight of a tall guy leaning against a pickup truck parked outside the garage. He wore workboots and a flannel shirt, and caught Marinette up into his arms when she bounded over, her overcalled legs around his waist.

Adrien felt a little embarrassed, left on the steps as this Burke persone gave Marinette's butt a squeeze. Alya had said that Marinette was single, but Adrien kicked himself now for believing it. _Of course she isn't, and I'm not either,_ he reminded himself sternly.

Kim snorted loudly and spat into the driveway.

"Burke! You're back!" With a small smooch, he laughed and put her down.

"In the flesh. Who's this?" He jerked his head at Adrien, quickly taking in the expensive clothes and out-of-town handsomeness with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, Adrien is stranded here with a busted transmission."

"Well, you're in the right place. Burke Johnson." He extended a large, callused hand and Adrien shook it, firmly.

"Adrien, you can call your fiancée from the office phone if you want, just dial 9."

Adrien's stomach jerked a little, but he kept his face smooth, looking Marinette right in the eye as he nodded. She blushed and looked away, arm still on Burke's sleeve.

Burke draped an arm around her and pulled her close. "Speaking of fiancees, Mari, when are you going to let me make an honest woman out of you?" He nosed her neck and she laughed, swatting him away.

"You'd have to be an honest man first, Burke! Now what are you really doing here, in your mother's truck?"

Adrien tore his eyes away, making uncomfortable eye contact with Kim before taking the stairs to the office. An image of Marinette laughing over the coffee maker made his lips twitch into a smile, but he swallowed it.

He sank into her beat up office chair and reached for the phone, but found that the last thing he wanted to do was call his fiancée.

...

please don't freak out or hate me, more is coming and it will be extremely cute


	7. Chapter 7

Marinette opened the office door, jerking Adrien out of his reverie.

"Come on, breakfast!" she said brightly, hoisting a case of jars higher on her hip. A bag of bread swung from her hand, and a large thermos was tucked under her arm.

Adrien stood and followed her back upstairs to the kitchen, wondering what on earth he was supposed to do all day, and bewildered by Marinette's sudden changes in attitude. He was sleeping on her couch, sure, but did she like him at all? Or was this all small town hospitality?

"Look what we have!" Marinette exclaimed, setting the flat of jars on the kitchen table.

"Where did these come from?" Adrien asked, picking up a jar and looking at the handwritten labels.

"Oh, Burke's mom needed an oil change," Marinette said, rummaging through the fridge for condiments.

"Wait, she _paid_ you in…pickles?" Adrien tried not to sound as surprised as he felt.

Marinette shrugged. "It's what she has to offer." She held out a plate to Adrien, who took it. Marinette hummed a little, opening one of the pickle jars. "Her bread and butter pickles are my favor—oh, _eurgh!_ " She had taken a large forkful, only to grimace and run for the sink. Marinette sighed, shaking her head. "She must have mixed up the salt and baking soda again, poor dear."

Adrien realized his mouth was hanging open, and closed it.

"Well, there is still fresh bread!" Marinette said brightly. "And coffee, thanks to Alya. Speaking of which, Nino invited you to the radio station, if you want to go." She poured coffee into cups.

"Oh, yes, but, uhh, I don't want to be any trouble," said Adrien sheepishly, suddenly overwhelmed by generosity as he had never experienced. "I mean, you don't have to, y'know, feed me and I mean.."

His eyes flicked to Marinette, who was looking at him like he'd just sprouted horns.

"What I mean is..thanks, for everything, I know you're busy." he finished quietly.

"You're very welcome, Adrien," she said gently, clinking her coffee cup against his. "And I have some errands to run anyway, if it makes you feel better." She took a sip and closed her eyes in satisfaction. "Oh, god bless Alya."

Adrien looked at her, taking in the delicate fingers and expression of reverence, and his stomach squiggled just a little. Curiosity nagged at him.

"So, are you and Burke a couple?" Adrien asked as casually as he could, buttering a piece of bread.

Marinette's eyes flew open. "Oh no. I mean, we used to.. well. No, we're not…dating." She blushed, taking a large swig of coffee. "How is…Chloe?" she looked at him expectantly.

Adrien looked at his plate. "Uhm, busy, I guess, she, uh, didn't answer." Their eyes met for a long moment, until Marinette looked away, grabbing the jam to spread onto her bread.

...

im a slave to reviews...keep it up and i will too :)


	8. Chapter 8

i kno the chapters are short but i like to just get them up right away...

enjoy

xo moonbaby

...

"Thanks for holding down the fort, Kim!" Marinette said, fixing her bandanna in a side mirror. A grunt of acknowledgement came from underneath the car.

Satisfied, Marinette turned and smiled at Adrien.

"Come on, we'll take Tikki."

"What's a Tikki?"

He followed her around the back of the garage.

" _This_ is Tikki." Marinette's voice was full of affection. A bright pink vintage convertible gleamed brightly against the driveway, which was otherwise cluttered with junks and parts. "She's my baby."

Adrien whistled approvingly. "Hell _ooo_ Tikki!"

Marinette laughed and slid into the driver's seat. A little ladybug plushie dangled from the rearview mirror. A thrill ran through her fingertips as she turned the key, proud of the sweet purr of a much younger car, due to the work she'd put into it. She turned to Adrien and winked.

"Better buckle up, handsome, I drive fast."

Adrien obeyed, and felt a grin creep over his face. _Who_ is _this woman?_

"Ok, Tikki, Spots on!"

Adrien gripped the door as Tikki shot around the garage, gasping as Marinette fishtailed out of the driveway and hit the gas.

...

dribble drabbles make me happyyyy


	9. Chapter 9

aaaaand we're back. u know when 2 paragraphs hold back like 4 chapters?

anyway...enjoy! xo moonbaby

...

It was a perfect day to own a convertible. The sun was shining, the fields were shimmering, and Marinette had yanked off the bandanna to let her silky hair whip behind her in the wind.

Adrien relaxed back into his vintage leather seat and sighed. When his car had started stuttering and straining against him in seemingly the middle of nowhere, he never expected to start having a good time.

Too soon, due to Marinette's inappropriate driving speed, the ride was over. Adrien looked up to see a weather-beaten farm stand, with hanging plants and firewood stacked for sale. It was cool inside, with a cement floor and piles of vegetables and fruit, jars and bottles of jams and syrups, and a fridge full of cheeses and fresh milk.

"Hi Maurice!" Marinette chimed at the man behind the counter.

"Marinette." Maurice was a handsome middle-aged man, his clothes old but neat, his grey hair shot with silver. He had a deep voice and a twinkle in his eyes. "And this is the stray?" He nodded at Adrien, who stood just behind her.

Marinette blushed. "Oh! Yes, this is Adrien. And he's not a stray, he has a busted transmission."

Maurice smiled at her fluster and offered a hand. "Welcome to town, Adrien." Adrien shook, feeling calluses but noticing perfect nails. He kept his face smooth, but got the distinct impression he was being sized up.

"So what's good today?" Marinette asked, picking up a basket.

Maurice said something about fennel, but Adrien wasn't listening. He'd never seen such beautiful food before. The fruits and vegetables were round, ripe, and colorful. The cheeses were all shapes and sizes and varieties. The jars contained many colored jams, preserves, pickles, and sauces. There were jugs of fresh apple cider and big jars of milk with a thick layer of cream risen to the top. Adrien took it in and a smile spread across his face. He stepped over to Marinette and tugged on the basket in her hands.

She tightened her grip on the basket, looking up in surprise.

"Please, Marinette, let me say thank you." Adrien's face was earnest and lit with excitement.

She pursed her lips for a moment, then shrugged, releasing her grip. Adrien slung the basket over his arm and grinned. "Now tell me about everything!" He picked up a gnarled, lumpy vegetable. "What the heck is this?!"

Marinette couldn't keep the smile from her face. He was like a kid discovering the world for the first time, and it made her heart ache a bit. "That is celeriac root, much tastier than it looks. It's great in soup with…fennel, carrots, and potatoes." She led him around, picking out the best of each vegetable. Adrien asked lots of questions, and every time Marinette instinctively put back something she liked due to expense, Adrien grabbed it again and put it in the basket.

By the time Adrien's questions had run out, two market baskets were overflowing with produce, cheeses, jars and goodies, and he just waved off Marinette's indignant protests.

"But, we'll never eat this much in two days! It's way too much.." Her hands flopped helplessly at her sides.

Adrien just smiled, both at the pile of treats that Maurice was ringing up and at finally making Marinette feel a fraction as overwhelmed by hospitality as he did.

When Maurice announced the total, Marinette choked a little, but Adrien calmly counted out cash from his wallet and handed it over. Maurice's eyebrows raised a little, but naturally he wasn't going to complain.

"Thanks very much, Maurice," Adrien said smoothly, picking up the bags. He was still grinning.

"Yes, thanks," Marinette said weakly, following Adrien out to the car. She watched as Adrien carefully nestled the bags into Tikki's backseat, humming a little as he lifted a cheese to his nose before putting it back down. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and his beautiful striped shirt stretched just so over his shoulders. _It must be Italian_ , Marinette though vaguely, noticing the back darts that accentuated his long waist. Finished, Adrien straightened and looked at her expectantly, the sun catching his golden hair. Marinette started a little and swallowed as she went round to the driver's seat, fishing the keys from her overalls pocket.

After years of experience, Adrien knew when he was being checked out, and Marinette's flushed expression was too rare to give up easily. He slid into the passenger seat and indulgently lounged back, resting his arm on the side door and ruffling a hand through his hair.

He looked up slowly and got a split second of satisfaction at the blush on her face, mouth unknowingly open. But then she winked, smiled wickedly, and _floored_ it.

Adrien yelped as the car leapt forward, ruining his pose. Marinette's head was thrown back as she laughed out loud, wind whipping her hair.


	10. Chapter 10

remember, no one is perfect except chat noir and hes not in this one

xo moonbaby

...

Tikki came to a frightening stop in front of a non-descript grey building.

"Just go in and follow the signs up to the radio station on the 3rd floor," Marinette said, running a hand through her windswept hair. "Nino will bring you home."

Adrien's heart was still thumping from her driving. He got out of the convertible.

He opened his mouth but Marinette flashed him a grin, revved the engine, and screamed out of the parking lot.

"—Thanks." Adrien watched her disappear for a moment, before heading for the door.

…..

Nino sat in a cramped room stuffed full of records, tapes, CDs, neglected audio equipment, stacks of paper and a huge sound board, with a laptop perched on a stack of books. He spoke into a big silver microphone.

Adrien waved through the big window that took up half the wall, and Nino smiled, holding up a finger as he fiddled with some knobs. After a minute, he took off his big headphones and stood, opening the glass door.

"Hey man, glad you made it!" His face became serious as he looked Adrien up and down. "You ok? Marinette's driving is too much for some people."

Adrien chuckled. "I'm ok. But yeah, damn."

Nino relaxed. "Phew. Ok, come in! Here, I'll…." he gathered up a huge stack of records from a chair and dumped them on a very squashed couch. "Welcome to my lair."

Adrien sat and looked around at the cluttered room, smiling at the smell of vinyl and chaos. His gaze landed on a picture on the far wall. It was a soft charcoal drawing of Alya, very pregnant, with her eyes closed and hair loose around her shoulders.

Adrien's heart twinged painfully. "That's beautiful," he said softly.

Nino looked at the picture fondly. "Oh yeah, Mari did that when Alya was pregnant with Paulie. Gosh, that seems like a million years ago!"

"Marinette…drew that?" Adrien couldn't hide the admiration in his voice. "God, is there anything that woman can't do?" An image of her face behind the wheel flashed to his mind.

Nino laughed, then leaned in conspiratorially. "Don't tell her I told you," he said, voice low. "But Marinette can't sing for shit."

Adrien raised his eyebrows. "Oh, come on."

"I'm serious. Girl is completely tone deaf." Nino leaned back again, considering. "It's pretty funny, actually. But yeah, that's it. Everything else she can either do or learn in an afternoon."

"Yeah, I feel pretty useless around here," Adrien said softly, almost to himself.

Nino checked something on the computer. He held a headphone to his ear for a moment, then twiddled a button. "So, you meet any locals yet?"

"Some boyfriend of Marinette's came by this morning," Adrien said, trying to keep his voice casual. "Burke..something."

Nino rolled his eyes. "Burke Johnson. He's a trucker that Mari has been fooling around with for a while, on and off. Everyone knows she's took good for him. Mari wants bigger things, despite the small town mechanic act. Anyway, how's the fiancée?"

Adrien started. "Oh, yeah, Chloe's great. So, how does this all work?"

If Nino noticed the hasty change of subject and the fake smile on Adrien's face, he didn't say anything.


	11. Chapter 11

this chapter is inspired by personal experience..eek!

haha, moonbaby

...

Adrien and Nino talked for hours until Nino's shift was over, finding lots in common in music and beyond. Adrien couldn't remember having such an easy rapport with someone, and he was grinning as he climbed the stairs to Marinette's apartment.

He could hear her sewing machine buzzing as he let himself in, reaching down to pet Plagg, who purred happily. The kitchen smelled wonderful, no doubt from the pot on the stove. He smiled at all the jars and things he'd bought earlier crowding the kitchen table.

He crossed the kitchen and stepped into the living room, just as Marinette clipped a thread and stood up from her machine, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts.

Adrien gasped.

Their eyes met for an instant as Marinette crossed her arms over her bare chest. Adrien turned abruptly and walked back into the kitchen. His heart pounded in his ears as embarrassment crawled up his neck and face.

"I'm sorry! I-I should have knocked, I'm so sorry!" The image of her seemed stuck to the inside of his eyelids. _Please, just let me die…_

"It's ok, I'm decent," she said drily. He turned to find her in the doorway, shirt on, her cheeks pink despite the cool tone of her voice. "I, uh, probably should have warned you about that. I have to, um, test my designs, so I often work, um.. you know.."

She looked at the floor, then up at him. "How was the, uh… radio station?" She stifled a giggle with her hand.

Adrien's face was still very red. "The station…oh, yes, um, good.." Marinette snickered again, and Adrien felt a smile tug his mouth. He snorted, then grinned, as Marinette's face split wide open with laughter.

"I'm—sorry, I just—haha your face! When you…ha ha!" she gestured wildly before doubling over, clutching her stomach.

Adrien laughed sheepishly, rubbing his neck. His embarrassment flushed through him again, but this time with something else at the sight of her.

Marinette wiped her eyes as she calmed down, glancing at the kitchen clock. "Oh! It's later than I thought." She smiled at Adrien, eyes still dancing with humor. "Want some dinner?"

...

ooohh this boi is in trouble...


	12. Chapter 12

sighhhh

xo moonbaby

...

Friday morning came and went without further mishap. Marinette made the coffee and disappeared down to the shop before Adrien even woke up, leaving him to investigate the many cheeses and jams they'd bought the day before. Plagg moaned piteously for more and more cheese, but Adrien wasn't sure how much a cat was really supposed to eat.

Eventually he made his way down to the office to call Chloe, but then wished he hadn't. She was determined to be upset. He pretended to work and tried to ignore Marinette moving around in the shop, peering at engines, sliding underneath cars, and greeting customers. At one point the phone rang in the office and she came in, leaning across the desk to answer it. Adrien got a whiff of her, sweat mingled with the sweet smell of car grease on her overalls. "Oh hi Nino, he's right here." She handed him the phone and was gone again, shutting out the sounds of the shop once more.

Adrien slowly realized Nino was talking to him. "Sorry, Nino, what?"

…

Adrien came down out of the office a couple hours later to find Marinette pulling the garage door down, locking up early. The afternoon light was beautiful, and Marinette stretched a little as she looked out over the road and field beyond.

"You need anything? I'm going to get in a few hours upstairs." She had a new lingerie order to fill.

Adrien looked away from her strong arms and pushed at his sleeves, shaking his head. _Does she ever stop working?_ But at this point he knew better than to say anything. "I promised Paul another piano ride, so I'll get out of your hair." He started down the driveway.

"Adrien."

He looked back to see her standing in the golden light, her expression unreadable.

"Yes?" He waited, hands in his pockets.

"Nevermind." She chewed a lip, then smiled a little. "Just…thanks, for the piano lessons..it—" she cocked her head. "It means more than you know."

Adrien shrugged, kicking at the dirt driveway. "It's really...I mean, I'm not much use around here, otherwise." She was silent and he grinned suddenly. "You're not even going to pretend to deny that!"

Marinette snorted and rolled her eyes, the coffee debacle fresh in her mind. "See you later, city boy. Make sure you knock when you get back this time." She turned away from him to check the mailbox on the outside of the garage, cursing softly as a magazine slipped to the ground.

Adrien laughed and continued on to Alya's house. He didn't see the look on Marinette's face as she slowly picked up the magazine, letting the rest of the mail slip from her hands to splay out on the dusty driveway.

...

oooooo telll me what u think :)


	13. Chapter 13

worked on this scene for SO long, hope u enjoy it as much as i do. shoutout to Gatsby fans.. you'll see.

xoxo moonbaby

...

"Hey, I'm back early, Paul wasn't feeling well so Alya sent me home." Adrien knocked loudly at the apartment door before letting himself in. "Can I proceed past the kitchen?"

He was untying his shoe when he heard a small sniff and turned suddenly, freezing on one leg.

Marinette was sitting on the kitchen floor, leaning against the cabinets. Her bare legs were curled up to her chest, overalls in a pile on the floor. One hand rested on a fifth of tequila, about a quarter gone, the other over her eyes, her face blotchy from crying.

"Marinette? What..?" Adrien quickly took off his shoes and took a tentative step towards her. His heart thumped with surprise and concern.

She didn't look at him. "What, you've never walked in on a clichéd meltdown before?" She took a swig from the bottle and grimaced, wiping her mouth and leaning her head back against the cabinets.

Adrien's mind raced for the right thing to do. "Did something happen at—at the shop? Are you hurt?"

She scoffed and kept her hand over her face.

"Should I get Alya?" Adrien stepped closer to reach for the phone, but Marinette grabbed his wrist.

"She has a sick kid and can't drink with me anyways." Marinette squinted up at him and her grip softened a little. "You'll have to do." Her expression was pleading, something he'd never seen on her face before.

"Ok." He sat down gingerly in front of the sink and leaned back against the cabinets, keeping his eyes on her.

Marinette pushed the bottle into his hands. "Now catch up."

He hesitated. _How did I get here?_

"Do you want me to drink it all myself?" A tear slipped down her cheek and she brushed it away angrily, and her lip trembled. "Please, Adrien. I don't want to be…alone." On the last word, another tear dripped to the floor and her shoulders shook.

"Ok," he said softly, before taking a pull from the bottle. The tequila burned its way down his throat, but the pooling heat in his stomach felt good, loosening tension he hadn't noticed was lodged between his shoulders. He allowed himself a long sigh and took another swig before looking at her.

"Now, will you tell me what's wrong?" He was determined to be comforting, but was also curious as hell.

She took the bottle back and jerked her head towards the far wall, where a magazine was sprawled on the floor. Adrien guessed it had been thrown. He reached over and grabbed it.

It was a copy of _Portfolio,_ the prominent art magazine. A red haired man was grinning up at the camera, arms crossed, standing next to a huge painting. Adrien recognized him from the engagement photo. _Nathanael Kurtzberg: Life at the Top_.

"This is your ex, right?" Adrien said quietly. "Nino told me what he did."

"Best choice he ever made," Marinette said bitterly, taking another drink. She grimaced again and it turned into a sob. She slumped back, hugging her bare legs. "I would leave me too. And now! I'm just a nobody mechanic in a small town." Her shoulders shook as she cried again.

"Where everyone loves and admires you." Adrien couldn't square this self-loathing with the tough, relentlessly kind person he'd watched for two days. He drank again, unable to say what he meant without some liquid courage.

He looked back down at the magazine and then threw it at the wall again. " _Fuck_ that guy, Mari. Him leaving is the best thing that happened to _you_. You're fucking unstoppable!" Adrien was getting belligerent but he didn't care. "I mean, is there anything you don't know how to do? Is there anyone in this town you haven't helped?" He took a breath and his voice dropped to a mutter. "And _everyone_ wants you, I mean…of course they do."

"What?" Marinette peeked from her hands, disbelief all over her face.

"Are you going to make me spell it out?" His mind flashed to Burke, then Maurice at the farm stand, and his stomach roiled with an ugly feeling. He sighed and looked at the ceiling. "You have every opportunity to be happy. You've earned it."

Marinette's face was creased in confusion. "What are you saying!? You're getting m-married!" She pressed against the cabinets again, clutching her knees to her chest. More tears dripped down her face.

It was Adrien's turn to scoff. He drank again, enjoying the burn, greedy for the way his inhibitions were sliding away. "I'm getting married." He leaned his head back and laughed, humorlessly. It felt ridiculous to say out loud.

Marinette squinted at him. "What about your fiancée?" She uncurled and reached for the bottle, curiosity briefly overtaking her pain.

"Chloe?" Adrien looked at his socks. "Chloe. She's my fiancée alright."

"She treats you like shit on the phone." Marinette covered her mouth, horrified. The tequila was in charge now.

Adrien snorted and shrugged. "It doesn't really matter."

"It doesn't _matter_?" Marinette was shocked. "So you don't…do you l-love her? Chloe?" Marinette's heart was beating weirdly fast, and she hastily took another drink.

Adrien looked up. "We've known each other since we were kids."

"That's not an answer." Marinette looked at him, hard. "How can you marry someone if you don't love them?" There was an edge in her voice.

"It will make our families happy." He laughed that hollow laugh again. "It will keep a lot of money in place." He looked at her and smiled, ruefully. "Pathetic, right? I have everything in the world but I can't do shit on my own. I can't even make coffee, for Christ's sake."

Marinette had her chin on her knees, watching him carefully. His face was a little flushed from drinking, blonde hair mussed. He had unbuttoned his shirt a little, and his Adam's apple bobbed as he talked.

He looked at her and frowned. "I'm so sorry. I'm supposed to be making you feel better, and here I am talking about myself." He eyeballed the tequila bottle, now about three quarters empty, then looked back at her. "Howbout some water?" He grabbed the counter and pulled himself up slowly.

Marinette looked at the clock and started. "Oh fuck! I have to-!" She scrambled to her feet and then swayed dangerously as the tequila rushed to her head all at once. She flailed to grab the counter and stumbled into something tall and warm.

Adrien staggered a little as he caught her around the waist, fighting against the slight spin of the room to steady them both. Her face was mashed into his chest, hands instinctively grabbing hold of his arms. Their heads pounded with blood and alcohol.

Marinette slowly gained her balance and set her feet under her, slowly pulling back but keeping her eyes on his chest. Her head swam with the smell of him, a lovely, deep smell of warmth and fine cotton. "I've…" Her tear stained face cracked into a little smile and she giggled loopily. "I've never seen..ha ha!" She rested her forehead on him again, giggling harder. Adrien had a silly smile on his face too, wondering what she was laughing about.

Marinette tossed her head back in laughter, causing them to stumble again. Adrien tightened his grip on her waist, aware of her shirt riding up, aware that her overalls lay on the floor. She looked up at him, her eyes glittering with laughter and leftover tears as more giggles escaped her.

"I've never seen such beautiful shirts before!"

They looked at each other for a moment, then cracked up at the same time. Adrien was drunk on the tequila and the smell of her hair and the light that she emitted when she laughed. He was drunk on the absurdity of the moment, and their problems seemed silly and hollow somehow, and suddenly far away, like the only shining thing was this small kitchen and this amazing woman laughing in his arms.

Gradually, they quieted, grips loosening as they caught their breaths and balances. The kitchen was suddenly still after the crazy whirl of laughter. Marinette swiped at her cheeks, her eyes bright. Impulsively, Adrien touched her shoulder with his fingertips and smiled, catching her gaze. His voice was almost a whisper.

"You always look so cool."

….

yuh ohhh


	14. Chapter 14

so many stories so little time!

xo moonbaby

...

Marinette's heart clanged like a bell, not sure she'd heard him correctly. Her mouth was open slightly as she looked up at him, aware of the warmth pulsing where his fingertips touched her shoulder. Her breath was shallow, and she felt hot and cold at once as a shiver ran up and down her bare legs, the kitchen floor hard under her feet.

Adrien's chest felt tight, his fingertips buzzing with the softness of her shoulder. _Did I really just say that? Did she understand?_ He involuntarily glanced at her slightly parted lips, then back at her eyes.

The phone rang and they both flinched. Marinette hastily turned away and picked up the phone, trying to steady her voice and her thumping heart.

"Hi Alya, how is Paul doing? Can you still come tonight?"

Adrien stood there stupidly, guilt slowly knotting in his stomach as an image of Chloe flashed through his mind. He still prickled with heat where Marinette had pressed against him. He shuffled away into the living room and sat heavily, petting Plagg methodically on the couch while Marinette talked on the phone.

"Um, Adrien?"

He looked up to see her in the doorway, her delicate fingers picking at the overalls she'd put back on. She was still pink in the face from the tequila and a little nervous.

"So..I'm in a, well, I do this show on Fridays, and uhh…well.." She cleared her throat. "Well, Alya got Alix to look after the kids, they usually come so..well, and Paulie is doing fine so..well, there's room in their car if you want to, g-go." Her face had steadily reddened during this stuttering speech, so unlike the controlled calm she usually exuded.

Adrien's pulse jumped crazily, and his mind felt stuffy. His voice caught when he tried to talk and he coughed a little. "Uh, yes, I'd like to..what—what kind of show is it?" He stood, to Plagg's chagrin, and swatted fruitlessly at the cat hair on his pants.

"You'll see." A little slyness had returned to Marinette, who looked sidelong at Adrien. "Here." she walked over to his open suitcase and picked out dark slacks, and a crisp white shirt and a thin black tie, rubbing her thumb admiringly over the collar before handing it to him.

Her eyes had a little glitter in them again as she looked up at him. "Now get out of here, I have to get ready."

…

Nino and Alya wouldn't tell Adrien anything about the show on the drive, just that it was a funky local place. Eventually he stopped asking questions and stared out the window, watching the countryside roll by as the sun set, thinking back to Marinette's kitchen. She'd been so many things at once—sad, angry, indignant, silly, _sexy_ …

A tall glowing sign loomed out of the darkness, with retro cursive letters and a huge arrow pointing down at a squat building decorated with string lights. Nino slowed and pulled into a parking lot.

"Adrien Agreste, welcome to The Miraculous." Alya cheered.

...


	15. Chapter 15

finally! this chapter took forever

xo moonbaby

...

Adrien followed Nino and Alya through a curtained doorway and into an old-time cabaret, finished to a tee with sumptuous black velvet wall hangings, a jazz band in a pit by a scuffed old stage, and little round tables with red fringed lamps. The bar was lined with mirrors, and the lighting was low, masking any shabbiness that daylight might reveal about the place.

They found a table and settled in, Adrien insisting on buying drinks. Nino protested at the good scotch he ordered, but Adrien pointed out that Alya's Shirley Temple evened out the bill. Adrien let the smooth whiskey soothe him, chasing the fading afternoon tequila and quieting his flutter of anticipation.

A short man in a glittering suit stepped up into the spotlight, and everyone clapped.

"Ladies and gentlemen, saints and sinners, allow me to welcome you to the finest and only Spectacular Variety show in town! I am Master Fu, and our first victim this evening—I mean, act—" the audience laughed, "is none other than Manon and her Mischevious Marionettes!"

Alya chuckled in recognition as a young woman came out, carrying a puppet in each hand. One of the puppets kept running ahead, seeming to tug her out onto the stage, and the other lagged behind, dragging its feet. Adrien laughed in surprise, and clapped along with everyone else.

The acts went by, to varying degrees of success. There was a nervous comedian, a slapstick comedy duo, a talented folk singer, a magician who only dropped a few props, and a jazz pianist so terrible Adrien had to get up and order more drinks to get away. Between every act, Master Fu would come out and make kind jokes to get every performer an extra round of applause.

Adrien returned with more drinks just as Master Fu made his way back out to the stage.

"And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, its the moment you've been waiting for." An eager hush fell over the room. "It is my great pleasure to announce our final and favorite act of the evening, the lovely, the leggy, our very own Miraculoooouuuus Ladybug!"

The stage and house went dark, lit only by the little red lamps on each table. Adrien shot a questioning glance at Alya and Nino, who both smirked and waggled their eyebrows at him. A jumpy, excited feeling took hold in his stomach as the band began a gentle flutter on the cymbals.

With a low moan of the sax, the spotlight slowly dragged across the stage, stopping to illuminate a pair of shining black heels with bright red bottoms on a pair of beautiful, stocking-clad legs. Adrien's mouth went dry. A few whistles came from the audience.

One leg crossed over the other and the feet danced to the slow, jaunty beat of the drums. They crossed again, then again, then moved together along the floor. The spot widened oh-so-slowly, revealing the legs above the knee and a tumble of fabrics around the seated figure. With another moan of the saxophone, delicate hands clad in red silk evening gloves caressed down the legs, drawing more whistles and catcalls from the room, the loudest from Alya.

In a fluid motion, the figure stood and stepped into the spot, arms out as the music and lights rose around her. Adrien gasped. Marinette was resplendent in red and black, evening gloves, tight corset, and a flowing, polka-dotted satin skirt with a long, deadly slit up the side. Her hair was up and her makeup was dramatic, with eyeliner and gemstones, and she oozed burlesque sensuality. A smile at once wicked, flirtatious, and charming lit her face as the audience cheered, her hips twitching with the cymbals.

Despite his gathering suspicions, Adrien was flabbergasted once again at the chameleon before him- terse mechanic, selfless friend, insecure mess, and now…sex goddess. Ignoring Nino's smirk, Adrien took a bracing sip of whiskey and settled into his chair to _look_.

She caught a glove in her teeth and pulled, teasingly slow. She tugged up her skirt for a flash of garter around a creamy thigh. She strutted and winked and worked the music. She glittered and gleamed. Nimble fingers detached the skirt, opening it wide with her back to the audience, waiting for a crescendo of cheers to swish it to the side, revealing her long, shapely legs and tiny ruffled shorts. Adrien stuck his fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly.

The spot came back on as Marinette sauntered to the stairs, stepping down with little kicks, hands on her hips. She worked the audience, pretending to straighten ties and caressing cheeks, 'accidentally' wiggling her butt near people's faces. Everyone was laughing and hoping she'd come to their table, but Adrien's heart thumped painfully with nerves, his face very hot and undoubtedly very red. He refused to meet Alya's gleeful grin. _She's been waiting for this for days_ , he realized, and blushed harder. His arms felt much too long.

Marinette approached Alya from behind, leaning suggestively over her to steal the cherry from her glass. She pulled Nino back in his chair, mussing his hair and knocking his glasses askew before feeding him the fruit, to everyone's delight.

With a few languid steps around the table, Marinette was above him, so close Adrien could see the shimmer on her shoulders and the boning of the corset and the heave of her chest and the mischievous familiar twinkle in her eyes. She put a hand on her hip and looked around, fanning herself at Adrien's good looks, to much laughter. Marinette turned and locked eyes with him, slowly lifting a leg to rest her heel on the arm of his chair, trapping him in his seat.

Adrien looked up at her as she raised a hand to her head, his breath shallow, his mind all buzz. For just an instant, her stage face fell and Marinette herself looked at him as she pulled a pin, letting her shiny dark hair tumble down to her shoulders.

The cheers were deafening. Marinette tossed her hair and kicked her foot off his chair to leave, then turned back cheekily to gently press his mouth closed. Everyone laughed and Adrien shook himself back to life, clapping and accepting a shoulder nudge from Nino, his heart pounding and head fizzy.

Marinette returned to the stage silkily, her fingers lingering on people's shoulders, and the music swelled again as she turned saucily in the spotlight. Drums and trumpet rolled and razzed as she slowly undid her corset, hips switching to the music, smirk playing at her lips.

Adrien's pulse leapt in anticipation as she reached the last hook and eye, and the drums rolled crazily. With a wink, Marinette whipped off the garment and held it triumphantly above her head—for an eighth of a beat she stood in naught but stockings, panties, and ladybug spotted nipple pasties before the spotlight went out and the club was plunged into darkness at the crash of a cymbal.

One instant of silence and then the audience lost it. Everyone jumped to their feet (except Alya), whistling and clapping and yelling with delight.

Adrien finally sat down, his face flushed, and drained his drink before turning to meet Alya and Nino's amused smiles.

"Damn!" was all he could say.

...

yikes! i think i broke Adrien...


	16. Chapter 16

about to hit 100 reviews! thanks so much. also is everyone loving the new episodes? ugh the adrinette makes me weak, but thats why we r all here, right?

xo moonbaby

...

"Ah! Girl, you were so great as always!" Alya gave Marinette the biggest hug she could manage around her huge belly.

"Aw thanks, Alya, I'm so glad you guys came!"

They were standing in the now empty parking lot of the Miraculous, under the bright white of a moth-swarmed streetlight. Marinette was in old jeans and a loose top, her face still in dramatic stage makeup, her hair in a messy bun.

She hugged Nino too, then looked at Adrien and smiled shyly, a stark contrast to her makeup and stage persona.

"Thanks for coming, city boy," she said, jingling her car keys. "Shall we?"

"Oh, yes, ok. Goodnight Nino, Alya, thanks for bringing me." Adrien's chest squeezed a little at this trio of friends in the streetlight, people he felt so close to already, after just a few days.

"Happy to show you off, Agreste," Alya grinned, then yawned. "Well, we better get going. Call me tomorrow, love." With another kiss to Marinette, Nino and Alya headed to their car, holding hands. Adrien watched them go.

"Ready?" Marinette said softly.

"What? Oh, yes," Adrien started. he looked at Marinette. "You were…excellent tonight." He tried to sound friendly and relaxed, but despite the fun he'd had he suddenly felt awkward, strung out, and a little sad.

They didn't talk much on the ride home. Marinette drove as madly as ever, maybe even faster than usual along the empty night roads, or maybe the darkness just emphasized the rush. Adrien let the wind whip his face, let it blow the thoughts from his mind and cool his hot blood. All thoughts, that is, except flashes of Ladybug, with her pale thighs and mischievous twinkle...

Back at her apartment (the word _home_ came swiftly to Adrien's mind, but he shook it away), they climbed the stairs, greeted Plagg, dumped their keys and wallets on the kitchen table. Marinette cracked a beer from the fridge and disappeared into the bathroom to wash her makeup off.

Adrien pulled back the sheet on his couch bed and sat down heavily in the dark living room, staring at nothing. His mind spun—with guilt, with longing, with the realization that he'd maybe never been happy until he ended up here, in this small town, in this small apartment, followed by the realization that in a day he would return to his dull, luxurious life, filled with meaningless obligations. His mind spun especially with Marinette- in and out of her overalls, laughing, crying, rolling her eyes at him. He though of Chloe, not of her face but of the click of her hanging up the phone.

Light spilled across Adrien's feet and he looked up to see Marinette leaning in the bathroom door. He couldn't see her face for the light behind her, but knew she was looking at him. Did his face betray everything he felt for her? Had he imagined that moment at the show, when she looked at him with hooded eyes and let her hair down for him?

"Do you need anything?" Her voice was steady but sounded a little forced, like maybe her thoughts were similarly difficult.

"I'm…fine, thanks," Adrien lied.

A silence hung between them for a moment as Marinette looked at him. "Well, goodnight then." She straightened from the doorway and stepped toward her room.

"Wait, Marinette, I—" Adrien scrambled up from the couch and stepped towards her, desperate to prolong the evening. "Are you—ok? From earlier..?"

She looked up at him, her expression unreadable, but didn't step away.

"I am, yeah. Thank you for…being there," she said carefully. Her clean, scrubbed skin shone in the lamplight, and Adrien could smell her. He swallowed.

"Good. And, again, the show was wonderful, and I –I guess, I just…" Adrien trailed off and took her in, struggling to find words.

A cool hand closed around his.

"Adrien."

She was looking up at him, face soft but for the smallest line of concern in her eyebrows, her big eyes fixed on his face. She seemed solid and strong before him, her voice and gaze steady while his palms sweat and his heart clanged about crazily.

A wave was rising up from Adrien's feet, a wave of feeling, pooling and warm where her hand held his, pressing against his chest and throat like it was trying to get out, an impulsive rush pushing against him from the inside, pushing against his lips, pulsing with his heartbeats.

Impulsively, he put a hand to her cheek, fingers sliding under her soft hair to touch her neck. He felt her tense, slightly, felt her pulse against his palm, but she didn't look away.

The wave was going to knock him over, it was going to burst out somehow, he was going to cry out or throw up or—

Adrien's heart swooped as their lips met, as Marinette inhaled sharply. The wave was appeased; her lips were warm and ready, and she exhaled slowly, reaching up to brush his wrist with her fingertips.

The surge of warmth was doused as soon as it began, when Marinette pulled away abruptly, pulling his hand away. Her chest rose and fell and her eyes and voice were hard.

"I'm not exploding your relationship."

Adrien's head swam—he found his right hand still in Marinette's left, her words hanging in the air between them. He turned his palm up to meet hers and she didn't pull it away, and the heat from their touch went up his arm with possibility. He heard Chloe hanging up on him before the rush became too loud in his ears.

"No," he said, his voice rough. "I am."

Their eyes met as the wave rose, sparking and certain, and he let it lead. His lips found her mouth and found it just as hungry as his, heard her gasp with the same mix of relief and need that swirled within him, and so Adrien scooped her up and carried them the last few steps to her bedroom, the light from the bathroom still spilling onto the floor.

...

oooh yeahhhh

For those of you who want the gory details, I am posting the M rated Chapter 17 in my stories as a one-shot. For those keeping it T, you won't miss any story details, just look out for chapter 18 when all the plot starts up again!


	17. Chapter 17

so i know its been forever, i couldn't get the sexy chapter right and then realized it wasn't fair to hold this back, especially now that we actually know Adrien's moms name so without further ado here you go!

xo moonbaby

...

The phone rang.

Adrien jerked awake. He was warm and comfortable and wrapped in Marinette's arms. Her bedroom was dark, and everything was perfect except the loud blaring of the phone.

He felt Marinette stiffen beside him. She took a deep breath, holding Adrien for a beat, smelling him, before sitting up and stepping to the phone.

"Hello?" Her voice was groggy.

Adrien longed to have her back in bed with him, and to fall asleep again pressed against her soft skin.

She inhaled sharply. "Ok, be right there." She hung up the phone and took a deep breath, then let out a whoop.

"What's happening?" Adrien murmured, squinting when she switched on the light.

"The baby's coming!" Marinette jumped onto him and kissed his face, grinning. Just as quickly, she leapt up again, locating her jeans on the floor and pulling them on.

"The baby is…NOW?!" Adrien's eyes widened as understanding dawned on him. "Do we have time? Is everything ok?"

Marinette shrugged on Adrien's shirt and did the buttons. It was unfair how good she looked in it. She caught him looking and swatted his foot.

"Alya's water just broke, and we have to get her to the hospital, so get dressed!"

Adrien sprang to attention, almost falling as he tripped on the bed sheet he was tangled in. "Should we call an ambulance?" Adrien asked, realizing he didn't know anything about what was happening.

Marinette scoffed and tied up her hair. "Are you kidding? I drive way faster."

…..

The next thing he knew, they were in Tikki, and one screeching moment later they were in front of Alya's house. She was slowly making her way down the stairs, illuminated by the porch light. Nino had one of her hands, and they eased down to the driveway. Marinette ran to her, taking her other arm to help her to the car.

"There we go, Al, are you ok?" Marinette asked, petting her hair.

Alya smiled. "It's my third, you guys, I'm fine! You're both such fussy hens—nNNaaah!" her joke was interrupted as a contraction gripped her. She leaned on Nino and hissed as it subsided. "Whooo, ok. I'm good."

Adrien sprang to open the car door for them. Alya patted his arm absently.

"We'll be there soon, Al, you're doing great." Nino crooned to her, holding her shoulders in the backseat. She took deep breaths. Their love and excitement was palpable. Adrien's heart twinged at the sight of them.

Marinette's face was determined. She occasionally glanced back at them and smiled. Once, she caught Adrien's eye and grinned, then turned her attention back to the road. All he could do was grip the armrests for strength, unsure what he was so afraid of.

"You ok Adrien? You look a little green." Alya seemed to be doing fine, considering.

He gulped and tried to relax. "What?! Oh, no I just…this..is a, uh first, for m-me," he stammered.

Marinette, Nino, and Alya just laughed.

….

They arrived at a small hospital. Marinette ran in for a nurse and a wheelchair, and soon Alya and Nino were whisked away into the maternity ward, leaving Marinette and Adrien blinking in the fluorescent lights of the waiting room.

"What now?" Adrien asked softly.

Marinette shrugged. "Now we wait. It's not like the movies, babies take a long time to arrive." She touched his arm. "You want some coffee?"

Adrien's skin flushed where she touched him. She was tired, but so beautiful, so happy for Alya, and her hand lingered.

He smiled ruefully. "I don't have to make it, do I?"

She chuckled. "No, thank god. I'll be right back."

Adrien and Marinette sat beside each other, reading magazines and sipping bad coffee from styrofoam cups. At some point, they started holding hands. The hours ticked by, and grey light rose outside the windows as the morning slowly approached.

A nurse came to get Marinette. "Alya needs you, it's time!" she said brightly, and Marinette disappeared with a squeeze to Adrien's hand.

So he sat, alone in the waiting room of a small country hospital, waiting for a baby, too tired and dazed to sort through the feelings jumbling around in his stomach and heart.

….

"Adrien. Aaaadrien. Adrien!"

He jerked awake to find himself slouched in his chair. It took a moment to get his bearings, but Marinette's face was before him, her hand on rubbing his shoulder.

He squinted up at her. "Mm?" he said eloquently.

"She's here, Adrien, come meet her!" Marinette's face was creased with tiredness, but full of joy.

Adrien sat up. "She's here? A girl? And I—me?" He floundered to make sense.

"Yes, silly, Alya and Nino want you in there, come meet their daughter!" She tugged him to his feet and led him down the hall. He followed her dumbly, his heart thumping away in his chest. They reached the room and Marinette opened the door gently.

Alya sat up in bed with Nino beside her. Alya was exhausted but radiant, her hair damp with perspiration, while Nino glowed with pride. They were gazing at a small bundle, but looked up when Adrien and Marinette came in.

Nino beamed. "Adrien, come here, look!" He stood and gently took the swaddled infant from Alya, who sighed happily.

"Go." Marinette prodded him. Adrien stepped forward, his heart beating like crazy. He tried to protest but it stuck in his throat as Nino placed the baby into his arms.

"6 pounds 9 ounces," he said proudly. "Isn't she beautiful?"

Adrien looked down at the tiny thing in his arms. It's little pink face was creased and wrinkled under the striped hat. One hand, impossibly small and perfect, stuck out from the blankets. A rush of feeling overtook Adrien as he looked at her, and tears welled in his eyes.

"Emilie," he whispered.

She wrinkled her tiny nose just a touch, and he laughed- or was he crying? Adrien didn't know.

Marinette was beside him.

"What was that?" she asked gently.

Nino put an arm on his shoulder, and they all gazed down at her.

"Emilie," Adrien said, a little louder. "It's—it was—my mother's name."

The baby wrinkled her nose again and moved her teeny hand.

"I think you're right, my man," Nino said softly.

Adrien blinked away his tears and looked up at Alya, who smiled wide at him.

"Emilie," she said, looking at Nino.

Marinette's fingers were light on Adrien's shoulder. He sniffed and turned to let Marinette take her. "Emilie," she said. "It's lovely to meet you."

Adrien's chest was tight at the sight of Marinette rocking her in her arms, the newest thing he'd ever seen, in a room full of more love than he'd felt in his life. He swayed a little and quickly sat down.

Alya took Emilie back from Marinette and held her hand. "You two should get some rest. We're fine here." Marinette kissed Alya's forehead.

"I'm so proud of you, love," she said. "I'll be back in a few hours, ok? Come on, Adrien."

They went to the door.

"Oh, Marinette," Alya called out.

"Mm?" They paused in the doorway.

Alya's mouth curled up in a smirk. Despite hours of labor, she was as Alya as ever.

"Nice shirt."

Marinette and Adrien both turned bright red, and left without another word, as Alya and Nino laughed.

...


End file.
